


Night in Pelican Town

by FuneralOfTheDeadButterflies



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Multi, NITW AU, it's more of a fantasy au than a nitw au tbh, more charas and tags will be added as they become relevant, seb and shane are dating different farmers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralOfTheDeadButterflies/pseuds/FuneralOfTheDeadButterflies
Summary: In fall of the first year, Sam left the valley in order to attend college. Two years later, he comes home to find that the valley has changed quite a bit since he was gone.(A Night in the Woods AU for Stardew Valley. Will loosely follow the events of NITW, but with the inclusion of more magical creatures and different plot elements.)





	Night in Pelican Town

I never really knew my grandparents. On either side. My dad’s parents both died when I was too little remember them, and my mom’s never really came out to see us after we moved out of the city. Grandma was nice, I think, but I remember Grandpa a bit more clearly.  
  
And that’s only because of what happened before _and_ after he died.  
  
I remember he was sick, and Mom left me and Vincent with Dad while she went to go take care of him. She called often, and on one night, Grandpa wanted to talk to me.  
  
I had to hold the phone close to my ear to hear him as he wheezed in a whispery, almost ghost-like voice. And he told me something I would never forget.  
  
“Blood feeds the ground your valley rests on. Your home is haunted, your mayor’s home is haunted. The sins of those who came before you permanently stain the ground you all walk on, and will continue to do so until the valley is left to return to nature. Terrible things are coming, and will continue to come for a long time.”  
  
He died later that night. Dad told me I had nothing to worry about; Grandpa was just senile.  
  
But, the day after that, we had a terrible storm, and Pelican Town flooded. Despite his family living on a mountain, Sebastian’s room in the basement started to flood, and he stayed with me until all the water cleared out. I remember Abigail’s dad had to close the store for a few weeks because of the damages, and it took Mom forever to get home. I’m pretty sure the old farm got wrecked, but no one really bothered to check on it since no one lived there anymore, and this was years before the new farmer came.  
  
And, while everyone was scrambling to try to get things back to normal, I couldn’t stop thinking about that call from Grandpa.  
  
  
“...ey...Hey....Hey! Wake up!”  
  
Abruptly, I’m woken up by a hand shaking my shoulder. I wake up with a start, coming face to face with a disgruntled-looking bus driver.  
  
“What- Where-“ I don’t even know where to start. Hell, I don’t think I’m even fully awake yet.  
  
“We’re at Pelican Town, end of the line. Is this your stop?”  
  
“Huh?” I look over at the window I was laying against just a moment before, seeing the familiar sight of the old bus stop. It’s dark out, we must’ve gotten here pretty late. “Oh, yeah, this it it. Thanks man.”  
  
I’m home. Well, one step closer to home. I still gotta actually walk to my house.  
  
“No problem. You’re lucky I decided to wake you up.” The bus driver softens up a bit, smiling wearily at me as he heads back to his seat. “Be careful once you’re out there, alright? It’s getting pretty late.” Exactly what I thought.  
  
“I will, thanks again.”  
  
I get up from my seat and stretch to wake myself up a bit more, reaching up to the overhead section to collect my things; a suitcase, my guitar case, and a backpack for whatever couldn’t fit in the suitcase. I didn’t bring much when I left for college, and didn’t bring much when I came back either.  
  
The bus is empty now, just me and the driver, who tips his hat to me as I get off. Which is good, having anyone else around to see me being woken up by the bus driver would’ve been so, so embarrassing. I probably would’ve died of embarrassment before I could get home. And that would be tragic.  
  
As I get out, I expect at least someone to be out here waiting for me. It’s late, but surely Mom would come out here to meet me after putting Vincent to bed, right? Or maybe Sebastian?  
  
But nope, there’s no one out there. Just me, the bus that brought me here, and the old bus stop. With it’s old messed up bus.  
  
“Hey, exactly what time is-“ I turn around to ask the bus driver, but the bus is already departing, leaving me in the dark.  
  
“...Dammit. Guess I’ll just have to find out by myself.”  
  
I put my guitar case down so I can get my phone out, hoping to see what time it is and call Mom so I can tell her I’m back, but all I get when I press the power button is a black screen with an empty battery.  
  
Double dammit. I forgot to charge it before I fell asleep.  
  
“Ughhhhhh!” I can’t help but groan, and pretty loudly too. This blows, now what am I gonna do?  
  
...I guess I’m walking.  
  
I shove my phone back into my pocket and pick up my guitar case, beginning the trek down the road and back to town...  
  
...Only to remember that I can never remember which way is left and which was it right. I know one way leads to town, and my home, and the other way leads to the farm, and that weird farmer.  
  
Jeez, that farmer. Is she even still here? Or, did she decide to move on and go somewhere else?  
  
Okay, okay, I can think about the farmer later. Come on Sam, focus! Which way is home?  
  
“Eenie, meenie, minie...” I look down both ends of the dirt road, deciding which way to go. “...Mo! Right it is!” Yeah, town’s on the right isn’t it? Totally.

  
The trek back home is a quietly, lonely one. Nothing but me, the stars, the trees, the dirt under my shoes, and the occasional hoot of an owl. Stray leaves are crushed underneath my shoes as I head down the path, reminding me that it’s fall now. And a little over two years since I left for college.  
  
I don’t know why I did it, to be honest. I just really wanted to get out of here and try to be “normal” for once, instead of being stuck in a hicktown by the ocean, so Mom helped me pay for a full four semesters and get out of here. It was fine for a while, but things didn’t exactly...work out. So, I decided to come home.  
  
Two whole years... Man, everything’s probably changed. I kept in touch with my Mom, and Sebastian and Abigail, but I had no idea what was going on in town the whole time. I know for certain that Dad’s home, he came back from the war last year while I was away, but that’s about it.  
  
But what about everything else? Is the old community center still standing, or did it finally get turned into a warehouse? And speaking of warehouses, is the JojaMart still around? Oh who am I kidding, of course it probably is. How much more trash have they dumped into the ocean? Do the moonlight jellies still come in the summer? Has anyone else new moved into town?  
  
...And what about the farmer? What did she ever end up doing with the farm? The last time I saw that place, it was an absolute wreck. Maybe she gave up on it?  
  
My thoughts are interrupted as I come upon an odd sight. I thought I was heading towards the town, but instead I come across someplace completely different.  
  
I pause, taking a good look at what’s in front of me. It’s….fields on crops. Coops and barns. Sheds. All as far as the eye can see.  
  
“Holy…” Is this the farm? The same farm with the rundown house, fields of weeds, and sticks and boulders everywhere? That weird farmer managed to turn it into all of _this?_  
  
“Holy-” I can’t even think of anything else to say. I’m just that impressed. And confused. Is this really the farm? Or am I still dreaming?  
  
“Choose your next words carefully, son. Yoba doesn’t like it when you use ‘er name in vain.”  
  
Okay, now I have to be dreaming. That voice is way too deep and smooth to sound like anyone in the valley. That sounds like a JojaMart goon.  
  
I’m on my guard as I turn towards the voice, ready to bolt if he or she seems dangerous. Nothing bad usually happens at night around here, but you can never be too careful…  
  
My attention is turned towards a pumpkin patch with a...really weird scarecrow planted in the center.

 

Its head is smooth and long, almost looking like some kind of skull, with long black hair and long horns growing out of its head. Its hands and feet seem to have claws, and it has a segmented tail that ends it a pointed triangle. Like a devil’s tail. Instead of friendly button eyes, black voids with purple, cat-like pupils stare back at me, making a shiver run down my spine as I realize how _unnatural_ it looks.  
  
Okay, I am absolutely dreaming. Scarecrows don’t talk. And they definitely don’t look like weird demons. And they’re usually not dressed like they’re gonna be at a fancy party.  
  
...And, they’re usually not chained to their posts either.

 

“What’re you doing out here so late, son? I hope you’re not here to cause any mischief.” Its jaw clicks as it speaks, sending another shiver down my spine. This thing just screams dangerous and untrustworthy to me, but it’s just...staying where it is on its post. Watching me.  
  
Alright Sam, play it cool. Obviously you’re just dreaming. If this thing seems like it’s about to kill you, just wake yourself up.  
  
“Uh, I was just on my way home. I’m not here to cause any trouble, I swear.”

 

The scarecrow clicks thoughtfully. “Home, eh?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. I’ve been away for a while, but now I’m back.”  Maybe this is one of those weird ass spiritualistic or whatever dreams where you get some sick knowledge. I mean, this skeleton scarecrow guy seems friendly enough. Maybe he has something important to say.  
  
“I see…” Again with the jaw clicking. To be honest, it’s kinda annoying. “Where’d you go?”  
  
“College. It didn’t really work out, though.”  
  
“College… Why’d you back out, son? Seems like you wasted a golden opportunity there.”  
  
I can’t help but roll my eyes a bit. I don’t need a lecture from a dream scarecrow about my life choices, I’ll be getting that from Mom and Dad once I get back home. “Why do you want to know? And stop calling me ‘son.’ I’m not your son.”  
  
Its head bows a bit. “Sorry. I just thought ‘son’ would be a bit friendlier, _Sam._ ”  
  
That gets me to freeze. It’s still speaking in that calm, friendly tone, but something about the fact that it knows my name just seems so **_wrong. How does he even know my name when I never told him that?!_ **  
  
Wait, remember Sam: this a dream. Duh. Of course he somehow knows my name, this is all in my head. Dreams don’t have to make sense.  
  
The “scarecrow” chuckles hollowly, those purple pupils seeming to look right through me as he speaks. “I knew you wouldn’t be happy if I called you by your name. They always get scared whenever they realize I know who they are.”  
  
For a moment, I’m tempted to turn around and go back down the road. To run as fast as I can and not look back. If that thing still didn’t look so passive, I would definitely bolt.  
  
And yet, against my better judgement, I stay rooted to the spot. “‘They?’”  
  
“I know the names of everyone living in the valley. And the names of the people who came before them. And the names of the people who came before _them._ ”  
  
“You must be, like, super old then.”  
  
Another chuckle. “About as old as the valley itself. I’ve been watching over this place since the day I first walked on this earth.”  
  
Clearly I’m dealing with some kind of dream god. Or a dream demon. Some kind of immortal thing. “Alright...why are you here right now then? Did the farmer like, summon you or something?” She _was_ pretty weird.  
  
The “scarecrow” shakes his head. “Nope. I’m just here to keep an eye on things. There’s been...quite some unusual activity over the past few years. You wouldn’t know, since you’ve been gone for a while.”  
  
I crack a smile at that. Alright, he’s got me there. “What kinds of things?”  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t have the time to explain it all to you now. You still need to get home, and you shouldn’t keep him waiting.”  
  
Him? Is he referring to my dad? “Dad might be in bed already, I think I can stay out a bit longer.” Talking to the dream scarecrow is actually kind of nice. Sure, he’s creepy, but he seems chill.  
  
“No, I meant _him._ Look up.”  
  
The creature lowers his head, pupils fading into black as I feel a sudden chill. Who the hell could he be talking about?  
  
Slowly, I turn my head towards the farmhouse, feeling my heart pound in my ears as I look up to the roof.  
  
There, sitting on the rooftop, is a figure shrouded in darkness. The only thing I can make out is a pair of red, glowing eyes.  
  
_And they’re staring right at me._  
  
Okay, this is bad. Probably really bad. Red eyes are _never_ a good sign. Alright Sam, time to wake up.  
  
I reach up to pinch my cheek, only to flinch at the pain instead of waking up. The weird scarecrow wasn’t a dream, and neither is the thing on the roof. This is all happening for real.  
  
I’m frozen in place, too afraid to move as the shadow’s eyes narrow. It stands up slowly, and to my horror it unfurls _wings._ Red and slightly transparent, almost like those of a fairy...

 

**_Just what the hell has been going on since I was gone?!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst place to leave on a cliffhanger, but this has been on the backburner for so long that I just wanted to get the first chapter out there before I got bored with it. Next time, Sam will deal with the mysterious creature on the roof, and start to learn about how the valley has changed while he was away.
> 
> And don't worry about the scarecrow. He'll be explained in due time.
> 
> If you like what I do, maybe buy me a [coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/kenhastings)  
> And since image inserting in AO3 works stupidly, you can find a reference for Raxio [here.](https://www.deviantart.com/kenhastings/art/Raxio-the-Harvest-God-770963032)  
> 


End file.
